The Long Forgotten Couple
by PrincessJupiter
Summary: This is a story about my made up character.


The Long Forgotten Couple  
Prolouge  
The Strange New Girl  
  
  
  
"Class, please settle," Ms.Haruna said in an over excited voice. "It's just school," Makoto heard Usagi mutter under her breath making sure Ms.Haruna couldn't hear. Unforunately for Usagi she DID hear and she cleared her throat as a forewarning. She was in too good of a mood to yell and it seemed even Usagi's snide remark's couldn't change her mysterious aura. "Today, Ms.Tsukino is a special day..." Ms.Haruna trailed off, but before she could say another word there was a knock on the door. "It must be her," Ms.Haruna said with an excited wisper. She went over to the door and cracked it to such a small fraction that none of the students could take a glance. She wispered something out of the crack and closed the door. "As I was saying today is a special day," Ms.Haruna continued as if there was no interruption, everyone in the class hanging on her every word. Everyone that is, except Usagi who had already fell fast asleep with her head on her desk. "It's special because our class has been chosen to accept an exchange student from the Autcuban district." At this a young girl with purple hair and deep brown, almost black eyes that completly clashed with her uniform inched the door open and stepped inside with a look of pure terror on her shy, pretty face. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dione," said Ms.Haruna her face beaming. "Hi," everyone mumbled in a dissapointed tone that Ms.Haruna didn't seem to notice. "Makoto, I have decided to give you the job of showing Dione around for the next few day's. You will spend class tutoring her in the corner and getting her caught up. You will not have to make up the work you missed but are expected to be with us when you return to your normal studies." explained Ms.Haruna. "For this class period you will show Dione around. So go have fun girls and report back to me at lunch, but please don't interrupt any classrooms."'No problem,' thought Makoto, 'It's just strange. I feel I know her from somewhere, like the past.' "No, that's silly," she mumbled to herself. "Luna would have told us if there were anymore like us." 'But what if she didn't remember her, like the outers?' She thought uneasily, 'only time will tell.'   
  
The Long Forgotten Couple  
Chapter 1  
Dione's Crush  
  
  
She heard Ms.Haruna give her cue. 'I guess this is it,' she thought miserably. Dione straightened her skirt, took a deep breath and opened the door. As she did this she thought, 'Man, I wish my hair and eyes didn't clash with this uniform.' As she walked in she saw all the eager faces and her hearing died. She did not hear anything until Ms.Haruna said, "Makoto," looking straight at the only girl in the class that had a different uniform.  
'That uniform would look nice on me. I wonder why her's is different,' Dione thought looking down at her uniform. Makoto walked over to Dione in a kind of shocked state. Dione opened the door and stepped outside with Makoto right behind her. "So," Dione said, "Umm, you're Makoto?" She asked in a stupid way which showed her uneasiness. It also didn't help that Makoto was studying her with a look of familiarity. 'She look's at me as if she think's she knows me,' Dione thought, eyeing Makoto suspiciously. They walked down the hall in complete silence glancing at each other occasionally. "Why do you have a different uniform?" Dione finally asked."Oh, I, ummm, the, well," Makoto stuttered. "Their uniform's were too small for me," She finally answered."Oh, I thought you might be a special student like Special Ed," Dione said looking down at her feet in embarassment."Thanks for the compliment," Answered Makoto sarcastically, trying to put the girl at ease. Just then the 10th grade bell rang out. "Oooo," Makoto mused excitedly, "10th grade guys." Dione got the picture. She started looking right away. They were standing dumbfounded in the hall staring at guys. All of a sudden Dione felt a strong force push her and as if jumping out of a dream she screamed, "Hey jerk, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" After screaming at the guy who had ran into her she turned around to see the hottest guy in the universe with his butt in her face. He was picking up his books and when he stood up and turned around he saw her. Ignoring her he stood up and walked away. "Who was that?" Dione asked with a dreamy look on her face."Oh, that was just Sol Tukasaki. He never talk's to anyone," Makoto answered."Is that so? Well, we'll see if he won't talk to me," she said with a mischeivious look on her face. With that she trailed him down the hall. She caught sight of him walking down the hall with his nose in a book. "SOL," She shouted. At the sound of his named he stopped and turned around. "Why are you screaming?" He asked with a quiet dignanty and intelligence that took her by surprise. "Oh, ummm, I just thought you wouldn't hear," She answered stupidly. "Oh, I'm Dione Masaki. I guess it may seem a little odd for a girl you don't know to just walk up to you and start talking to you, but I'm new and I need you to help me find a classroom," Dione blabbered until she was sure he was listening."Umm, ok, who's classroom do you need to find?" Sol asked dumbfounded."DIONE," Makoto screamed down the hall. "Oh, well gotta go see ya later," Dione said and hurridly walked away."So what did you think?" Makoto asked."He's intellectual, cute, but WAYYY too shy and quiet for my taste," She answered blushing slightly."I think you like him. I wouldn't waste my time though, he may be a 10th grader but he's a complete LOSER."   



End file.
